Win the Game
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: Duke reveals that he’s ‘confused’, and Joey and Tristan offer to help him out. JoeyTristanDuke


A/N: This is for Amber, who reviewed my 'The Gaming Spirit' and requested a Tristan/Joey/Duke ficlet before school started up again – and I don't even like any of them particularly much, but I took it as a challenge. Also, this is my first _published_ threesome – I've written a couple, but they are as yet untyped. I hope this satisfies.

Win the Game

**Pairing: Joey/Tristan/Duke**

**Warnings: M/M/M, Anal, technical ped, since they're 16…**

**Summary: Duke reveals that he's 'confused', and Joey and Tristan offer to help him out.**

"So who's winnin'?" Joey asked, draping his arms over his friends' shoulders, Tristan on his left, Duke on his right.

"So you mind?" Duke asked, and shrugged him off. Meanwhile, his car exploded, and he threw down the controller. "That's it, Joe – That's the third game you've made me lose today! If you two are just going to gang up on me like this, I'm not even going to try! I might as well leave."

"Hey, hold on, I didn't mean ta," Joey said. "Sorry about that – I promise, I'll stay out of your way next time, 'kay?"

The dark-haired teen sat down again, pacified. "Fine. But I mean it – if you screw this up for me one more time, I'm leaving." Joey held his hands up in mock surrender and backed away to sit on the couch and watch them. Soon their cars were screaming around the track again, neck and neck.

"Come on, give it up, pretty boy," Tristan said, leaning wildly in the direction he was trying to make the car go. He narrowly missed an old woman. "You got nothin' on me."

"You say," said Duke, leaning in the opposite direction as his car skidded. "Just stay out of my way!"

Joey hit Duke on the shoulder, and said, as though he had just remembered: "My name is Joey, not Joe, Duke."

Duke swore and turned around and punched him as Tristan crossed the finish line, and his own car flew off the edge of a bridge.

"That is IT, Joseph – you are DEAD!"

"I _told_ ya, my name is _Joey_," the blond said, grabbing Duke's wrists and holding them so that he couldn't hit him again. The slimmer boy struggled, but he couldn't get his arms free, and just glared icy death from his big green eyes. Tristan grinned and sat back, watching them.

"I don't care what your name is, nobody makes me lose four games in a row and gets away with it!" He valiantly yanked one hand free and slapped him, making Tristan laugh – though whether at the oh-so-manly attack or at the look of surprise on Joey's face, it was impossible to determine.

"Nice one," he said. Joey glared lightly at him.

"If you're not gonna help, stay out of it," he told him, struggling as Duke managed to get his other hand free and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, gettoff!" He tried to shove him away, but it wasn't working. Tristan was just sitting back and laughing at them. "I mean it, pansy, if ya don't get offa me-"

"What did you call me!" Duke yelled, and angrily slammed his shoulders down into the floor, making his head follow suit.

"Oh, come on, Dukey, are ya really gonna try and tell me ya ain't?" Joey countered just as angrily, ignoring the pain in his head. "Ya _slapped_ me!"

Tristan intervened and pulled them apart, lifting Duke bodily off Joey and holding him, pinning his arms to his body, as Joey sat up, touching his fingers to a split lip and looking in surprise at the blood.

"Let me GO, Tristan!" Duke yelled, trying to break free. Tristan lifted him completely off the ground and let him flail. "That jackass thinks I'm a fag! I'll kick his ass!"

"Everybody calm down," the tall brunet said, as Joey started to retort. "He didn't mean it as an insult, Duke, I promise. He was just saying." He gingerly set Duke back on the floor, relieved when he didn't immediately try to break away. "Joey, apologize."

"No way, man."

"How the hell do you say something like that and not mean it as an insult?" Duke demanded, he started struggling again, and Tristan held him tighter.

"He would have been insulting himself – now cool it!"

Duke froze after about half a second, and twisted his head around to look at Tristan. "You mean-"

"Yeah, I do. Now, will you not attack him if I let you go?"

Duke nodded dumbly, and Tristan slowly released him. He needn't have worried; he just sat on the couch and looked at them, while Joey stood there with his arms crossed, looking like he was trying to cover up embarrassment with anger, and it wasn't working very well.

"I didn't know…" Duke said. "I thought you were just trying to insult me…"

"Well, I wasn't," Joey said, and sat on the floor, now looking, if possible, more embarrassed. "Ya mean, you're really not…?"

Duke colored, but didn't really answer the question.

"I thought I had ya pegged…"

Tristan inspected him. "If I'm wrong, don't be insulted, okay? But I'd haveta say you were confused."

Duke looked at him quickly, but didn't say anything. Tristan caught the look and smiled a little. "Yeah, me too. Joey and I have been together for almost a year."

"Next week," Joey said, as though reminding him.

"Already?" Tristan said thoughtfully, and Joey threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Wow…" Duke said quietly.

"I guess it must be kind of hard to get used to," Tristan agreed, but Duke shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering how I could have missed it."

It was his turn to have popcorn flung in his direction.

"Hey, Joseph, _you're_ cleaning that up," the brunet said, and crossed his arms. "My mom doesn't like finding popcorn all over the living room, as you know, and I don't want to clean up your mess again."

"It's _Joey_, I tell ya!" the blond lunged at his newly-revealed lover and started hitting him as Tristan tried to shield his head, laughing.

Duke had been sitting silently through this exchange, looking pensive and withdrawn, and suddenly spoke up. "You're right."

"Right?" Joey asked, freezing mid-punch with his hand suspended half a foot above Tristan's stomach.

"About me. I'm… confused."

"Oh."

Tristan looked briefly thoughtful, then spoke to Joey. "You know that idea that I had?"

"The one I thought was gross?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"You still think it's gross?"

Joey glanced at Duke, which did not go unnoticed, then shook his head. "Nah."

"What are you two talking about?" Duke asked, sitting up straighter, suddenly apprehensive.

"I had an idea the other day…" Tristan began, sitting up and pushing Joey off of him, Joey refused to slide all the way to the floor and just ended up sitting on his lap.

"Tristan thought it'd be fun to get another guy, from a bar or something, and bring him home with us to have some fun," Joey condensed. "I thought he was sick at the time. I guess it mighta just been the idea of picking up some guy from a bar."

Duke did an admirable impression of a fish drowning; that is, he gaped and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke. "You mean… you … me…?"

"If you want," Tristan said quickly. "If not, just forget about it."

"No! I mean…" Duke stammered a little, which Joey couldn't help but grin at. "I mean, I don't want to just forget about it… I – I don't know. I'm just a little…"

"That's alright," Joey said. "Think about it a while." He leaned back against Tristan, making ht taller boy 'oof', and grabbed the controller for the video game. Duke put his hand on the controller and pushed it back down to the table, though, and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to think about it – I'm liable to run away if I do," he said, and Joey grinned.

"That mean ya accept?"

Duke nodded jerkily, and Tristan smiled. "Hey, it's okay – it'll be okay, I promise. Joey's not _that_ bad in the sack." Joey swatted him, and Tristan pushed him off his lap. "But we'd better get to my room – my mom could come home, and that'd be… awkward. She doesn't even know about me and Joey yet."

Duke blushed brilliantly just thinking about that, and Joey snickered.

"That color goes real well with your eyes, Dukey."

"Duke," he muttered. "Not 'Dukey'. Sounds like a Greenday album. Or surfer for crap."

Joey grinned. "I know. I love your name – Dukey."

"Can we just go?"

"Sure thing," Tristan said before Joey could answer, and pushed his boyfriend forward, looking over his shoulder at Duke, who followed hesitantly. The brunet shut and locked the door behind them, then tossed his red and black coat on his desk. Joey started tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor, kicking his shoes off and then burying them with his own green jacket, followed shortly by his white tee shirt. Duke watched for a moment, all visible skin flushed bright red, then hesitantly pulled off his own shirt and set it on the chair. He realized he was going much slower than the other two when they were almost simultaneously stripping off their underwear and he was still getting his tight pants off, and blushed again as they sat on the bed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Tristan said. "Just pretend you're in gym class."

"I don't like gym class."

"Why?" Joey asked. "Get turned on by the guys showering together?" Duke's only answer was to flush a little bit redder. "Don't worry; me too. Just take it in stride, my man – free show. Save money on porn just by thinking of your classmates."

"That's not right," Duke said, sitting hesitantly on the bed with them. He felt weird, being naked with them, in Tristan's bedroom… but the constant chatter was helping, surprisingly enough, given the topic of conversation.

"Tell me you've never let your mind wander while you were going to sleep," the blond said. "I admit it."

"Yeah," he muttered, still painfully embarrassed. "I guess… But you know who I've had dreams about…?"

"Kaiba," they said together. He must have looked surprised, because they went on.

"Everybody dreams about Kaiba."

"All the girls dream about him."

"All the gay guys dream about him."

"Half the _straight_ guys dream about him."

"Everybody dreams about Kaiba."

"Why can't anybody ever dream about me?" Joey pouted. "Come on – I'm cute, I'm blond, I've got big brown eyes. Perfect fantasy material. Why doesn't anyone ever dream about _me_?"

"I dream about you, Joey," Tristan said, and leaned over to kiss him. Duke's breath caught in his throat; he almost whimpered as Joey lay down and Tristan followed him. He had never seen anything so hot… He was just about instantly aroused, all that bare skin, one of Joey's legs drawn up and Tristan lying between them… _God_, Joey had nice legs.

"That's sweet," Joey said, when they finally stopped kissing after what seemed like an eternity to Duke, who couldn't breathe until they had. "Of course, ya dream about Kaiba, too."

"So do you."

"Everybody dreams about Kaiba."

Tristan kissed him again briefly, and Duke couldn't breathe again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing that… or that it could ever fail to get him hard.

Joey looked over at Duke, who was flushed and breathing heavily already. He nodded in his direction. "He's gonna cum just from watchin' us kiss," he said with a good-natured smile.

Tristan looked over at him too, then smiled. Joey whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. "Since you've never done this before, why don't you come over here…" He patted the bed beside him. "And I'll show you what you've been missing out on just by watching."

Duke did as he was told, moving closer to Tristan, who sat up and let Joey escape. Tristan kissed him, and even though he knew it was coming it surprised him, mostly because he'd never been kissed before. Even with all the girls who followed him around like groupies, he'd never really been interested in them, and he'd never been confident enough to go after a guy…

It was electric. He felt Tristan's tongue against his lips and immediately opened them, wanting the kind of kiss he'd just seen the two of them share. He didn't quite know what to do, but he followed the other boy's lead and hesitantly touched his tongue with his own, reveling in the strange sensations and tastes. Tristan was neither unduly demanding nor too slow, but just right. Duke didn't even notice until they stopped and he found himself lying on his back and panting that he needed to breathe.

"That was good…" he said breathlessly. Tristan smiled. "I should have done this sooner…"

"Yeah," Tristan said. "You really should have."

Joey, who had completely disappeared from Duke's radar as soon as Tristan touched him, abruptly resurfaced and kissed him lightly, surprising him again. They he looked up at Tristan, and he could swear he saw a wink pass between them.

"So how's this going to work?" he asked, looking up at them.

Tristan shrugged. "We've only ever done this with the two of us, so we're experimenting too," he said.

"But we've got some ideas…" Joey said, with a mischievous smile that somehow managed to turn Duke on even more. "First things – lube." He brought out a tube from who-knows-where, and Tristan grabbed it up, unscrewing the cap. Duke was suddenly anxious again; he knew what that was for… and sure, he wanted this, but he still wasn't sure… it had to hurt, right?

"Don't worry," Tristan said to him. "It doesn't hurt much, and you'll really enjoy it. I promise." Duke nodded hesitantly, taking his word for it, but still ever so slightly uneasy. Joey had disappeared from his radar once again.

He felt a slick, warm digit enter him, and tensed immediately. It wasn't enough to hurt yet, but it was uncomfortable, and it felt so strange… "Relax," Tristan said. "It's easier if you do. It's weird at first, but it gets good." He nodded, and tried to relax, like he said, but it wasn't easy to relax in his current position. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to think about it…

Which became harder once there was a second finger to ignore. They really weren't that uncomfortable, even – just strange. He shifted a little to get more comfortable; Tristan added a third finger and a kind of scissoring motion, spreading them apart to stretch him out. Okay… this wasn't so bad… After he got used to it, it was pretty okay. In fact, he was actually getting impatient – 'enough with the fingers!' he wanted to say, and save himself this torture – but he figured Tristan knew what he was doing… and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for what he'd be asking for by doing that.

Then Tristan must have hit _something_, because he felt the most intense rush of pleasure he'd ever felt, and it seemed to go right to his groin. He groaned and couldn't quite manage to keep his eyes shut; they half-opened, just in time to see Tristan's grin above him. And then see that grin change into an expression similar to the one it felt like he was wearing, his eyes fluttering briefly closed and his breath catching for a moment. Duke suddenly realized that Joey must be doing the same to Tristan as Tristan was doing to him, and a painful spike of arousal shot into his cock at that thought. Was Joey going to…? While Tristan…?

He groaned again, and covered his face with both hands, feeling the feeling of needing release, like, _now_. "God that's hot," he murmured, and resisted, barely, the urge to touch himself. "Tristan, please, now – I need…"

Tristan spread his fingers apart again, then withdrew them and – incredibly – backed away. Duke groaned again – they were just teasing him! _Torturing_ him!

The brunet moved away, to the side, and then Joey was there, and Joey was suddenly inside him. It felt fantastic – almost painful, but not quite, and so _good_! He heard a moan – was that really him?

After a moment – it could have been a second or an hour and Duke wouldn't have known the difference – Joey moved. The feeling made him actually cry out a bit.

"You're tight, Dukey…" he heard said quietly. "'S nice…" He thrust in a little, experimentally – he was different from Tristan, already smaller, and Tristan hadn't felt this tight in a long time… Duke made an encouraging sound of helpless pleasure, and he grinned. He thrust once more, just to make Duke think this was all – then nodded to Tristan.

If Duke thought that what Joey was doing was incredible, he almost went insane as Tristan slowly lowered himself down, onto his erection, facing Joey. Duke gripped the sheets and panted, trying to keep from screaming, managing to tone it down to a very loud moan. He forced his eyes open just in time to see them kiss again, and squeezed them shut to keep from exploding. Joey was in him, filling him up completely, and Tristan was all around him, warm and slick and tight – they had planned this, this was what Joey had been preparing him for. This was insane. He wasn't going to last two minutes, not with both of them…

Tristan lifted himself up a little, slowly, trying not to rush anything, though he was dying just to slam himself down onto Duke. It wasn't like it had been very long for him or anything – just since yesterday – but he was a teenaged boy. Enough said. But he still tried to stretch it out, because he knew just how close Duke had to be.

"Go," Duke said, almost like he was talking to his car on the video game. "Go go go!"

Joey smiled at Tristan and pushed into Duke again, and Tristan pushed himself down. Duke was all but whimpering behind them, and that was so hot… Joey could help but speed up, not with Duke's reactions and his own natural horniness, and watching Tristan do what he was doing… he accidentally slammed into Duke fairly hard, and the black-haired boy cried out.

"Oh, God, more!"

Tristan couldn't suppress a grin and gave him what he asked for, slamming himself down as hard as he dared. Duke made a noise that was almost a scream, and the pace picked up noticeably. There wasn't much finesse to their movements, just hard and fast and barely not enough to make him give up and cum every time. Joey took Tristan's cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his own movements, which in turn put Tristan into the same rhythm with Duke. All three were breathing heavily very soon, Duke crying out repeatedly.

Tristan leaned forward and kissed Joey again as he brought himself down particularly hard, burying Duke deep inside him. He didn't know whether it was watching them kiss like that or the feeling he got from what the brunet did, but Duke suddenly snapped; he went taught and arched his back up to meet Tristan, releasing his seed inside of him. At the same time, Joey tightened his grip on his member and stroked quickly as he thrust in quickly, almost at his own peak. Tristan broke the kiss, panting, and lifted himself slightly only to push himself down again, hard, and then repeat. They both reached their respective climaxes while Duke was still riding his wave of pleasure, Joey spilling his seed inside of Duke, Tristan in Joey's hand.

Tristan wearily pulled himself off their dark-haired friend, and collapsed beside him, while Joey rested where he was, his forehead on Duke's shoulder, panting onto his sweat-soaked skin. Tristan turned Duke's head and kissed him, making the slimmer boy moan.

"I need friends like you…" he said breathlessly when Tristan released him. He felt good, better than he probably ever had, though he was sure he was going to limp tomorrow…

"Ya've got friends like us, pretty-boy," Joey said, his voice muffled by Duke's shoulder. Duke had to smile.

They heard a voice through the door, fairly clearly. Duke wondered if they'd been heard as clearly on the other side…

"Tristan Jonathan Taylor! Your popcorn is all over the living room again!"

Tristan groaned. "Ma, that's Joey's!"

"Then tell him to get out here and clean it up!"

"Jus' a minute!" Joey raised his head and yelled. Duke smiled slightly; he wished he had some friends this good… friends that he'd had for so long that their parents could yell at him for making a mess and no one would feel awkward. The blond pushed himself up, groaning wearily, and grabbed a handful of Kleenex to clean off his hand and dick, before yanking his jeans on and pulling on his tee shirt to go out there. Duke noticed as he slipped out the door that the shirt was inside out, but couldn't think of a way to tell him that wouldn't sound like they'd been doing… exactly what they'd been doing, and let him go.

Tristan sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how oblivious she could possibly be."

Duke smiled. "Somehow, I think not very," he said, grabbing a bunch of Kleenex himself.

A/N: So, there it be. Review, please? Even if you think it's horrible, or incredible mainstream and mediocre… Flames welcome, anything is welcome. Didn't you just love that bit about everyone dreaming about Kaiba, though? You know I just had to get him in here somewhere… XD


End file.
